Zola's daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After the darkness had been sealed away, Zola hadn't been killed merely sealed alongside it until two certain mages came along and freed her without managing to free the darkness as well. Now armed with her true shadow, which was still Killer Bat, and immortality that she can bestow on other Shadow Wielders Zola finds herself looking after the descendant of her old friends. FemHarr
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Dragon and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Zola disappeared she reappeared in a different dimension and came across three certain individuals leaving a baby on a doorstep. She won't stand for this. AU OOC maybe Femslash and bashing. Shadow Wielder Fem!Harry)**

"Good luck Rosalie." An old man wearing strangely colored robes said clicking something in his hand to return light to the street he was on. What he wasn't aware of was that instead of just the year old toddler wrapped in a purple blanket, there was another person standing in the shadows of a nearby tree as he vanished without warning. After he vanished a woman with blue eyes and silver hair stepped towards the house and bundle of blankets on the doorstep, peering down at it curiously even as she kept alert for anyone else lurking in the shadows.

This womans name was Zola Emerys. She was the blood adopted sister of Merlin and Morgana. She had been trapped with darkness for over ten thousand years, completely bored out of her mind but watching in fascination as human kind developed, as did their magical abilities, although Shadow Wielders like her had died out. One day though Merlin and Morgana had stumbled across her 'tomb' as Shu and the others had called it once and worked to find a way to release her, without releasing the darkness. It had worked but what no one anticipated was that some of the darkness had merged completely with Zola, although she could control it easily after being exposed to it for so long, which made her immortal. She also had the power to make other Shadow Wielders immortal, according to the darkness at least, but she had not met any of them at all yet.

She had heard of an idiot claiming to be a 'lord' popping up and trying to kill everyone without magic and was going to take care of him as soon as she got done with that cannibalistic werewolf tribe in Australia that had been wrecking havoc but it seemed the small child in front of her had taken him out first. This child was what brought her here this night, according to the Killer Bat who had been the only one keeping her sane all those years trapped with the darkness, this child was the descendant of several of her old friends. Now that she was closer she could sense the childs power that was so like her old friends as well.

The tiny tot in front of her, the one who had woken up and was staring up at her with beautiful emerald green eyes that quickly changed to amethyst purple and then to match her own sapphire blue, was the descendant of Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, Jiro, Delphinium, and Logi. In fact the only one out of her old friends that the child was missing as an ancestor was Marumaro. All that powerful Shadow Wielder blood combined into one child…it was no wonder why she survived the killing curse. Her Shadow must've protected her; shadows couldn't be negatively affected by human magic.

"Come here little one. If they were still alive right now, most of your ancestors would have wanted me to protect and raise you. Especially since I'm not Demoness Zola anymore." Zola said smiling slightly down at the baby that had been looking up at her curiously, so much like Shu and Bouquet would have done. The baby giggled slightly and Zola watched in amusement as the baby's hair and eyes changed to match hers completely.

"You have Bouquet and Hippo's shape shifting ability." Zola said tickling the baby's stomach and causing it to giggle happily as the silver haired woman stepped away from the porch and back to the shadows nearby.

"I'll raise you as my own daughter, and I'll even blood adopt you too little one. How's that sound to you, little Rosy?" Zola asked as she prepared to Shadow Travel with the year old infant in her arms clapping happily. Turns out that being a Shadow Wielder meant you can do more than just summon out your own shadow. You can walk through shadows, manipulate them to do your own bidding, and eventually talk to them too.

_'Motherhood will probably be good for you.'_ Zola's shadow, Killer Bat, said in her mind as Zola disappeared from Private Drive and England all together.

_'Now if only I knew what the hell I'm supposed to do with a baby. She's too young to start training as both a Shadow Wielder, a human mage, and as my heiress.' _Zola thought back as she appeared in her African townhouse, which was the remnant of the Jibrall palace actually although she had to patch it up quite a bit.

She had always wanted a child of her own after she had been freed from the darkness but most men in this day and age were too intimidated by her, or way too perverted for her tastes, so she had never got to the stage where a child could be conceived. She had been lucky to even get so much as a good night kiss from most of her dates over the years. Zola smiled slightly when the baby in her arms squirmed and looked around curiously, although quite sleepy if the yawn the small tot gave out was any indication.

_'Well kit, looks like you get your wish. You get a child of your own to love, train, and protect.' _Killer Bat said with a yawn of his own in her mind while Zola nodded slightly in agreement and yawned as well.

"I don't have anything set up for a baby or toddler so it looks like I'll have to get you a room set up tomorrow after I blood adopt you as my own little one. Tonight though, you can sleep in the Master bed with me." Zola said holding the baby close as she made her way to her bedroom, it was late so thankfully she didn't have to deal with the nurses and butlers and other palace workers.

"Good night little Rose. I promise on your ancestors graves that I'll never let anything or anyone harm you." Zola said after setting the baby down and getting ready for bed, only to see that the baby had fallen asleep within her arms on the way to the room, which caused her to smile slightly.

Zola laid a small maternal kiss on the childs tiny forehead where a small lightning bolt scar laid as she slipped into the Master bed and placed a protective arm around the small baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Dragon and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Zola laid a small maternal kiss on the childs tiny forehead where a small lightning bolt scar laid as she slipped into the Master bed and placed a protective arm around the small baby.

It had been a year since Zola had found and blood adopted the small toddler who almost always kept her hair the same color as Zola's now. Zola had done the blood adoption ritual just last month and had been shocked when a bit of the darkness in her blood merged with the child, making her become immortal when she hit the age of sixteen.

"Mama!" Her little Rose said running towards her with her hands behind her back and a grin on her face.

"Hello there little Rose. What have you got behind your back?" Zoe asked smiling down at her daughter who merely grinned wider up at her.

"Made present!" Rose chirped happily as she revealed what she had made for her mama, a lovely flower wreath made from Roses, Lilies, Tulips, and a single Spider Lily right in the center.

"It's beautiful little one. Did you make this all by yourself?" Zola asked smiling wider as she gently took the flower wreath from her child and placed it upon the childs head, causing the girl to giggle and take it off.

"Uh huh! Reddy helped! Yew wear!" Rose said putting the wreath on Zola's head instead while the elder white haired woman looked confused at what she had said.

"Sweetheart? Who is 'Reddy'? Can I meet them?" Zola asked curiously since the small child had not dubbed any of the doting maids or accommodating butlers 'Reddy'. She wanted to make sure no one dangerous was around her precious baby.

"Come out Reddy! Mama wants to meet you!" Rose said knocking on her head three times before her shadow seemed to extend, causing Zola to sit down on the floor in shock. Her daughter was only three! How had she unlocked her shadow already? It wasn't just any shadow either. No it was the freaking red Phoenix Kluke used to wield.

"So you're the real Zola we've all been seeing through the hatchlings eyes. Heh. You'll do as the hatchlings human mother but I'm her shadow mother understand?" The phoenix asked staring down at Zola with narrowed eyes. Thank god that the phoenix had seen how Zola had been possessed and then acted when she wasn't possessed. Zola did not feel like being blasted by an overprotective phoenix. That's when something struck Zola.

"Wait we?" Zola asked causing the phoenix to give her an amused look.

"Yes we, the little hatchling here wields all the shadows of her ancestors. She is too young and untrained to summon out any but myself and Hippo though." Okay at hearing that her three year old daughter would be able to summon out all of her old friends shadows…Zola did the only thing she could do.

Rose yelped in shock while Phoenix laughed her feathered ass off as Zola slumped to the ground in a dead faint.


End file.
